moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Burroughs
Category:Characters | aliases = Kathryn Krueger | film = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = Final Girl | race = | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = Amanda Krueger Grandmother. Also known as Sister Mary Helena. Deceased. Freddy Krueger Father. Deceased, then immortalized as a dream demon. Loretta Krueger Mother, deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | final appearance = | actor = Lisa Zane Cassandra Rachel Friel }} Maggie Burroughs, real name: Kathryn Krueger, is a fictional character featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. She is the main character from the sixth installment in the series, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, and is played by actress Lisa Zane. Actress Cassandra Rachel Friel played young Kathryn Krueger in flashback scenes. Biography Kathryn Krueger was the daughter of Frederick Krueger and Loretta Krueger. She was still a little girl when children from the neighborhood of Springwood, Ohio went missing and were found dead. Soon after Loretta learned that down in the basement of the house, Freddy had a secret room where he kept many different tools of torture, newspaper clippings, versions of his famous glove, and more. Promising that "she won't tell," she was strangled to death by Freddy in front of a six-year old Kathryn for "snooping in daddy's special work." In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children and Kathryn was put into foster care and was later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records were subsequently sealed and she was moved away from Springwood. After a decade of slaughtering all the children of Springwood in their dreams, there were no children left. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood — hoping to continue his murder spree in another town, full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this— his long-lost daughter, Kathryn. He used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named Maggie Burroughs who was working as a counselor to troubled teens in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the horrible memories of her early childhood. After two cops brought John Doe to the shelter, Maggie questioned him and discovered a newspaper clipping with the headline "Krueger Woman Still Missing." She took him back to Springwood to find answers about his past. Before John Doe died by Freddy's hands, he revealed to Maggie that Freddy didn't have a son. Later, Maggie had a dream of her past about her family, in which she met Freddy, who revealed to her that she was his daughter. After she woke up, she went home and discovered her adoption certificate. Freddy attempted to sway her to help him do his bidding. She proved that a thirst for murder was not hereditary, and schemed with Doc to destroy Krueger once and for all. After pulling him out of her dream, a small scuffle between father and daughter occurred, which resulted in Maggie shoving a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, before running away. After she killed him and released the Dream Demons that had given him his power, Krueger was sent back to Hell. Afterwards, she smiled and replied to Doc and Tracy, "Freddy's dead." A Nightmare on Elm Street Wiki; Maggie Burroughs; Biography Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of young Kathryn Krueger is actress Cassandra Rachel Friel's first, and to date, only known film role. See also External Links * * Maggie Burroughs at the Elm Street Wiki * Maggie Burroughs at the Horror Film Wiki References ----